


Got A Sweet Tooth For You

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dentistry, Fluff, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Toothache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: anonymous asked:I have one I have one! So, it's AU. Blaine is scarred to go to dentist (feel you, bb) and his tooth hurts more and more everyday. So finally, he mans up and goes. And meets the sexiest dentist ever.





	

Blaine knows that he’s waited too long.

It started with just an ache when he chewed on a caramel with the left side of his mouth, but he discarded it as a caramel problem instead of a tooth issue.

But when even eating mashed potatoes--seriously mashed-- makes him feel like he’s trying to eat pebbles, making him clutch his cheek and wince, he has no option but admitting to a problem related to his tooth.

His attempt to avoid the dentist practice, though, is firmly ingrained in a childhood memory.

Well, to the last time he went to the dentist, but it’s not like his childhood was that long ago.

Little Blaine had a cavity, and the dentist had yelled at him for letting his tongue get in the way of the doctor’s tools--to the point that Blaine had kept his mouth opened by screaming and crying.

It’s not like he had a lot of control over his tongue, is it.

Anyway.

Now he’s trying to reason himself, hand raised over the pad of his phone.

_ I am a grown man. _

_ I can control my tongue. _

_ It’s silly to stay in pain. _

But there is a little voice, one that sounds suspiciously like Teenage Cooper’s, that whispers in his ear.

_ It’s not  _ that  _ painful, Blainey, you can endure it a little bit--besides, soups are the big trend right now, you could survive with no solid food … _

He could, sure, but where is the fun in that.

That, and the fact that an achy mouth doesn’t motivate him to date, and he’s tired of being by himself, moves his fingers forward to get an appointment with “Dr. Hummel”, who comes warmly recommended by Tina.

And Blaine does his best to silence Teenage Cooper’s little voice that insinuates that Dr. Hummel is going to do a reboot of Marathon Man with him.

_ You shush. _

The first thing that strikes Blaine when he enters Dr. Hummel’s waiting room is how homey it looks. The chairs are not super comfortable, sure, but the walls are painted in an off-white color that is more peaceful than just plain white.

That, and the wooden furniture--dark wood, elegant yet sober--, for which Blaine feels a thoughtful process behind their purchase.

Blaine’s nerves hit the ceiling when a painful noise comes from behind the closed door of the office, but it quickly stops, and once the machines are off, he distinctly hears a childish giggle.

If a child can laugh when they come out of the dentist’s office, it can’t be so bad, can it?

Maybe the good doctor is simply very generous with his laughing gas.

That would explain quite a lot about Tina’s enthusiasm when she gave him the dentist’s phone number …

“Mr. Anderson?”

The voice is soft and strong and masculine without being frightening, and it calms Blaine down a little.

And then he stands up and faces the infamous Dr. K. Hummel.

Simply put, he would have been a lot more rigorous with his visits to the dentist’s office if he had known.

Known that K. Hummel, DDS, was such a fine specimen of a man--tall, strong shoulders, slim waist, long,  _ long _ , legs,  _ jesus _ , dazzling eyes …

“Doc--doctor Hummel?” Blaine asks, just to make sure, because  _ this _ could be “just” the assistant.

“That’s me,” the man says, lifting his hand to shake Blaine’s. “Are you a new patient?”

Blaine is confused before remembering that there are other dentists in the practice. “Yes,” he replies,  _ still _ shaking the doctor’s hand.

It’s a fine hand, blunt fingers but elegant.

It’s a hand Blaine wouldn’t mind healing him and taking care of him in every way possible.

_ Do not think of other things involving his hands. _

_ Do not. _

_ Stop it. _

_ Damn it. _

“Right this way, Mr. Anderson,” Dr. Hummel tells Blaine with a smile, showing the way to his office. “No need to be so nervous, I promise I am gentle.”

_ Oh Shit. _

“I don’t--I just …,” Blaine starts, sitting down on the reclining chair and blinking in the harsh light above his head.

The doctor’s hand comes to pat his own on the armrest. “No one likes to come see me,” he says with a self-deprecating crooked smile. “But it’s alright.”

“I’m sure don’t mind seeing  _ you _ ,” Blaine says before he can stop himself, and he totally blames the ache in his mouth on it running freely without his permission.

In the light of the office, the slight pinkness of Dr. Hummel’s cheeks is unmissable and unmistakable, but Blaine is too busy trying to keep himself in check to gloat about it.

“That’s … hum, thank you, Mr. Anderson,” the doctor replies, turning around to snap latex gloves on.

“Blaine,” Blaine says. “Call me Blaine.”

“Blaine,” Dr. Hummel repeats, and they look at each other for maybe two seconds too long for the exchange to be considered completely normal. “Please open up?”

That shuts down any possibility for Blaine to say something stupid, and he takes the opportunity gladly.

“That’s a cavity right next to a growing wisdom tooth,” the doctor says, eyes even bluer in the white light of his equipment. “Bad combo. But otherwise your mouth is very healthy, congratulations Mr. An--Blaine.”

“‘An’ ‘ou.”

“Now let’s take care of the cavity first, shall we?”

“Uh-huh?” Blaine may not be able to talk, but his hands clutch the armrests strongly enough that it gets the man’s attention.

“Would you like some gas to relax?” the doctor offers, letting Blaine close and open his mouth again.

“Maybe a little?”

“Sure thing.”

The doctor reaches to hold Blaine’s head up to help him inhale through the mask, and as Blaine breathes in, he leans into the touch before letting his body relax, head against the chair.

“Feeling good?”

“Hmm yeah,” Blaine says, forgetting why he was so nervous in the first place. How could he be nervous when the gorgeous man is going to heal him with his magic hands?

“Oh my God, okay. Can you open up?”

Blaine would gladly open up everything for the Doctor ...

“ _ Fuck _ . Can you please stop--stop talking?”

“Oki-dokey.”

Blaine doesn’t feel a thing while the doctor works on his tooth, even if the sound is a bit grating--he would prefer to hear the man’s voice, and he tells him so once he spits.

Dr. Hummel blinks at Blaine, and he looks adorable when he blushes, why is he blushing?

“Ooh this is …,” the man says, wiping his hand over his face. “No solid food for 24 hours, and I’ll see you again in a week to check the situation of the inlay, alright?”

“If I get to see you again, everything’s more than alright, doctor,” Blaine replies with a smile, passing his tongue over his newly healed tooth.

The doctor’s smile is small but beautiful. “Great. See you in a week, then.”

\---

_ Seven days later _

Blaine doesn’t think he can look at Doctor Hummel in the eyes after the way he behaved--under the gas’ influence, sure, but still.

“Blaine, come on in!”

“Hi doctor,” Blaine replies shyly, sitting down and keeping his eyes to the ceiling. “I just--I wanted to apologize, if… If I embarrassed you with my comments last week.”

When the doctor doesn’t reply, Blaine looks to the side to see him sitting in the chair, and how didn’t he notice that the man is not dressed in scrubs like last week, or even in a white lab coat, but very much like a “civilian”.

A very fashionable one, too.

_ God give me the strength. _

“I wasn’t embarrassed,” the man says once he looks back at Blaine, sleeves rolled up his arms but gloves firmly on. “A bit surprised, but pleasantly so.” He pauses and shrugs at Blaine, with that crooked smile that Blaine already cherishes. “It’s not every day that I get a patient over the age of 6 beaming at me and telling me they look forward to see me again.”

“And I didn’t even get a candy for being well-behaved,” Blaine says, clamping his mouth shut once he hears the words himself. “I’m so sorry …”

Dr. Hummel chuckles, picking up one of his tools. “Let’s see how my work holds up, and then we’ll talk about candies and behaviors, hm?”

Blaine lies back in the chair, but before opening up, he can’t help himself--apparently, his mouth running freely is more helpful than he thought. “Switch candies for dinner?”

The doctor has his hands up, poised to look inside Blaine’s mouth, and he freezes before winking at Blaine. “Deal.”

(Afterwards, once Blaine learns that Dr. Hummel prefers to be called Kurt, he cuts down on the sweets in his diet.

According to Tina, it’s because Kurt and him are already too sweet to handle.

He’ll take her word for it, and he’s not about to complain.)


End file.
